The Nightingale is flying, the Sister praying, and Leliana crying
by Cycian
Summary: The proud and powerful Nightingale works and flies, the Sister prays and lies, and Leliana dies inside and cries.


_You changed Leliana you are not the same _

Well ,put the blame on despair and pain

_I still love you, I just don't recognize you dear _

You would recognize me if you were here

_Leliana, the flame in your eyes has vanished _

For my love's remaining time is finished

_She is on her way to find solutions _

But I cannot afford illusions

_Leliana, your smile is getting rarer _

Well; blame it on terror

_You're not afraid of anything, are you? _

I may be brave, but there is a few.

She is haunting me, she's on my mind

Without her, I am emotionless and blind

I cannot see the colors of life without her presence

She is my everything, my strength and my essence

She is gone, even I don't know where.

I don't know the amount of pain she must bear

She took with her my hope and hapiness

But I'll put on a mask, like an actress

But every day I am more and more depressed

I am drowning in distress

Every inch of my brain is eaten by stress

I see all around me people needing my help

All around me, they scream, cry yelp

And I'm standing here, they want me to help them

They should ask help to the people they used to condemn

But they forget and don't forgive

And what they get they never give

But still I pray for their soul

They don't believe in words if it's not written on an old scroll

Why is every friend turning in foe

Is it going to be a tale of woe ?

I am fighting, raw claws againt swords

The nightingale hits with words .

Every secret I possess is a weapon and a shield

Truth, realities are a part of the forces I wield

You thought the hole in the sky was on top of the ladder

The Nightingale is higher, and will hit you harder.

She is gone, but I follow the girl yielding emerald

In the softness of her palm, she is our herald

She brings back hope when times are darkest

And when she's around everyone can afford rest

Even if I can't because thee is too much to do

Awake all night, thinking about what we went through

It feels like it's starting again

I know how it's going to end

With a lot of pain

And the walls painted in red

But still I hope and every dawn I see

Is another hope that I'll carry

Every day is another chance, another dance

But I can already feel the end of our romance

Where are you ?

I am losing my mental sanity

What are you going through ?

Are you in a castle, desert or city ?

Are you safe or endangered ?

I trust in you, the one who's never surrendered.

But every time I breath, I wonder if you're still living

Everytime I close my eyes, I see you leaving

How can I carry one without by my side ?

I said I could keep working alone, but I lied.

Where are you ? I am screaming in the rookery

I think about my past, the killing, the robbery

When it happened you used to hold me

Saying, 'It's okay Leli

I'm here, you won't have to hide who you are

Or even any tear or any scar'

But I am alone in the rookery, I raise my chin and scream

'Où est tu ? Je te cherche, ne me laisse pas, c'est un crime'

_Where are you ? I am looking for you,don't leave me, it's a crime_

'Reviens, mes larmes virent au sang, je le sens, tu me laisse

_Come back, my tears are turning crimson,I feel it, you're leaving me _

Je me sens comme un chien qui regrette sa laisse

_I feel like a dog who misses his leash _

Come back to me,with your breath who smells of mint

Come back to me, I know you didn't die, you didn't

Come back to me, with your deep blue eyes and eyes of gold

Come back to me, and let's live in Skyhold.

**Aaaaaaaaye improvisation time. Spent a bit of time on this one, but I feel like it's not that bad for an improvisation in a foreign language. It's a poem about Leliana feeling emotionally conflicted without her lover, the Grey Warden. Used a bit( a hella lot actually) of inspiration from my own lover ( kissu kissu btw) as always, feel free to report any error, senseless things, or just to let me know what you think about it in the reviews, it's always a pleasure to read what you guys think about my work. **

**See you soon !**

**Cycian.**


End file.
